the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Approved STWCHB Resources
Resources for content in STWCHB. These resources are listed in three levels of 'weight' with Primary Resources superseding secondary and tertiary resources. and secondary resources taking precedent over tertiary resources. If a secondary or tertiary resource contradicts a primary resources it's ignored. If a tertiary resource contradict a secondary or primary resource it is ignored. Any material featuring a change in uniform style (deviation from TOS and TAS) will never be approved. Sovereign Resource This resource over rides all other resources. If anything contradicts this source it is not fit for the setting. TV Shows * Star Trek: The Original Series - The original source material. It's the supreme resource of which all lesser resources must be checked. Primary Resources To be considered a primary resource the material must have been published between the years 1966 and 1978. Books * Spock Must Die! (1970) - Stardate 4011.9 (2269) The Federation finds it's self in an undeclared war with the Klingons and desire to consult the Organians who created the peace between them only to find that Organia has disappeared or been destroyed. Spock takes part in an experiment to beam his image but not himself to the planet's location but it goes wrong- now their are two Spocks. Spock theorizes that one of them must be a disloyal reflection, but Kirk decides to keep both of them- but it soon becomes apparent that one of them is indeed a dark reflection; but which one? After the dark Spock is destroyed Organia is freed from a Klingon Though Shield and intervenes in the conflict to enforce the peace. The Star date places this story between the episodes "The Journey to Babel" and "Bread and Circuses" and after the Organian Treaty of 3199.4. * Star Fleet Medical References (1977) - This book is written with an 'in universe' perspective and show cases the anatomy of the various species known to the Federation in the 23rd century. McCoy is listed as a medical advisor for the book. It has a notable reference in regard to the year of the Federation's founding; placing it in 2125. This supersedes the date of 2087 given in "Space Flight Chronology" which is a secondary resource. * Star Trek Concordance (1st, 2nd, and 3rd Editions) - The Star Trek Concordance is a 1969 publication created by fan 'Bjo Trimble' after taking copious amounts of notes and binge watching The Original Series. It's a detailed episode cross reference to the characters. The third edition, published in 1976, includes the entire Animated Series and was recognized as Canon by Paramount Pictures till 1981 when Paramount published it's own 'The Star Trek Compendium'. * Star Trek Blueprints (1975) - This reference book contains the blue prints of a Constitution class starship. * Mission to Horatius (1968) - The first Star Trek Novel ever published with an original story as previous novels where novelizations of actual episodes. The story takes place in the year 2267 (Stardate 2475.3) and involves Kirk and his crew coming to the aid of 'Anti-Federation' colonists who have started various Anti-Technology Utopian projects in the Horatius star system. Meanwhile the crew has contracted Space Cafard and Sulu's pet rat may be a carrier of the Black Death. Chronologically the stardate puts the events of this novel between the episodes "Who Mourns for Andonais" and "The Deadly Years". * The Starless World (1978) - The Starless World takes place in the year 2269. In it the USS Enterprise encounters a Dyson Sphere and are dragged into even as the Sphere edges closer and closer to a black hole. The novel gives Nyota Uhura's father's name as Alhamisi and he is part of the novel. The only odd thing mentioned, which will require that someone read this novel to clarify, is Uhura's claim concerning public nudity- perhaps she's refering to something specific but with out the novel I've only got hear say concerning this segment. Comics * Star Trek (Gold Key Comics; 1967-1979: issues 59-62 meet the Secondary Resource Requirements) - Set in the 2260s this series of comics was being published along side the original series and into the year when the Motion Picture was released. TV SHOWS * Star Trek: The Animated Series - When TOS was taken off the air the production team began to produce unused scripts via animation to keep ST on the air. TAS established some facts now considered canon even by the Prime Timeline such as the captaincy of Robert April before Pike. Secondary Resources Secondary resources are published in the year 1979 or after that year and take place in or elaborate on the TAS or TOS setting with out reference to ENT, Discovery, the motion pictures, TNG, DS9, or VOY. Books * Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology - Published in 1979 this is the first Gene Rodenberry approved continuity of Star Trek. It details the rise of the Federation via a timeline with the Federation being formed at the First Babel Conference in 2087 shortly after the invention of the Warp Drive. It deserves special consideration due to Gene's approval. * Errand of Vengeance - This trilogy takes place between the years 2266 and 2267 during the five year mission. It recounts specific TOS episodes from the prospective of a Klingon infiltrator aboard the Enterprise whose mission is to kill Kirk. * Errand of Fury - This trilogy is the sequel to 'Errand of Vengiance' and takes place between the years 2267 and 2270. It ends with the events of the TOS episode 'Errand of Mercy' being told from the perspective of the Klingon infiltrator. * Rihannsu - Rihannsu is a series of five novels (published between 1984 and 2006) that takes place between the years 2275 and 2276. The series focuses highly on the Romulans who in their own language are known as the Rihannsu- declared. It includes details on their justice system and history. The series partially follows the crew of the Enterprise but focuses heavily on Ael i-Mhiessan t'Rllaillieu, a rogue Romulan commander who with the Federation's aid stops the deployment of a sun killing weapon by the Romulan Empire as well as stops the abduction of Vulcans by the Empire and becomes Empress in 2276. Comics * Star Trek Alien Spotlight: Orions - Set in the year 2265 during Pike's time as a Fleet Captain the story focuses on the Orion woman Leata who desires revenge upon a Tellarite criminal for the death of her sister. Pike intervenes but hands the Tellarite over to security along with the records gathered by Leata on the Tellarites crimes. * Star Trek Alien Spotlight: Romulans (2008) - Set in the year 2266 the story takes place not long before the events of TOS: "Balance of Terror", and tells of the events that led into that episode from the Romulan perspective. * Star Trek: The Early Voyages (Issues 1-11 and 16) - This comic book series follows Captain Christopher Pike of the United Space Ship Enterprise before the captaincy of James T. Kirk. The listed issues fit the requirements of a secondary resource and even cover the pilot episode "The Cage". Issues 12-14 of the series do not fit the requirments as they contain a plot revolving around a crew member being transported to the Motion Picture Era, though one altered by her absence. Tertiary Resources Resources that reference or focus on events in the TOS Era but feature material from the motion pictures, ENT, Discovery, TNG, DS9, or VOY. All none TOS or TAS material referenced is to be largely ignored. All TOS or TAS material is to be weighed against Primary and Secondary resources. Books * The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 - This 2001 novel details Khan's rise to power and begins with his birth in the year 1970, the result of selective breeding connected to the Chrysalis Project. His mother Doctor Sarina Kaur is director of the project. The novel details Gary Seven uncovering the project's goals and setting about sabotaging it only to fail. Khan manages to take over half of the planet before things turn poorly for himself and the others. Khan and others whom he trusts escape Earth in 1996 aboard the Botany Bay. None of these facts contradict anything in the primary resources however the story features TNG character Guinan as a source of information utilized by Gary Seven, and has the alien race known as the Aegis holding knowledge of TNG foes such as 'The Borg' and 'Q' as well as movie locations such as Rura Penthe in the year 1984. The presence of Rua Penthe in 1984 might conflict with Star Trek's Prime Timeline. Also, the novel seems to ignore the fact that Gary Seven is himself the result of a selective breeding program. (TOS: "Assignment Earth") * The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Sign, Volume 2 - This novel details Kirk's attempts to defend a colony of genetically engineered humans from the Klingon Empire, and both he and Kirk delving deeper into the history of the Eugentic's Wars. It goes into deeper detail concerning Gary Sevens failure and the resulting rise to power of supermen in various nations. Like the former novel it seems to ignore the fact that Gary Seven is himself the result of a selective breeding program. (TOS: "Assignment Earth") If the colony was settled by genetically engineered Humans from the Eugentics Wars then it contradicts a primary resource (TOS: "Space Seed") as the episode makes it clear that the Botany Bay's population are the unaccounted for supermen. Comics * Star Trek: The Early Voyages (Issues 12 and 15) - The issues 12 through 15 revolve around time travel to the Motion Picture era and feature an altered realtiy where Pike continued to captain the Enterprise. Issues 12 and 15 specifically however include content in the pre-film 'Pike' captaincy; details that meet the requirements of a Tertiary Resource. TV Shows * Star Trek: Voyager - Star Trek: Voyager makes a few references to the TOS Era. In 'Q2' Voyager states that the 5 year mission of Kirk's Enterprises ended in the year 2270 (which matches the star date of the last episode of TAS). Category:STWCHB